Continuations
by Burt00
Summary: Continuations of episodes, missing scenes, or just random ideas for the show!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm just writing one-shot stories of the show. Things that I have had on my mind for a while. Could be a continuation of an episode or just something I wished we could have seen.

AN 2: I have watched Stargate SG-1 since I was a little girl, it's always been my favorite TV show and I'm in the process of re-watching it with my niece. It was my dad's absolute favorite show and we always sat down to watch together before he passed. Now my niece is interested. I even have the gate tattooed on my shoulder around my father's portrait!

Hope you enjoy and I am completely open to ideas, might not get to them super quick but would love to see what other's think of my stories and their ideas.

_Italics are a person's thoughts._

Summary: Continuation of the episode "Solitudes"

Jack and Sam had been trapped for three days in Antarctica and were now resting in the infirmary at the McMurdo base. When they were first found, all focus had been on the Colonel because of the severity of his wounds but now that focus has shifted to the Captain because despite the first glance she did suffer from pretty severe wounds and now hasn't regaineed consciousness; it's been three more days.

Janet scrubs her face because even though they both were banged up pretty good they both should be up and about and for whatever reason Captain Carter was refusing to wake up. She needed to make her rounds and check them both again before she requested the transport plane to come pick them up. She had hoped they both would have woken up and been able to communicate anything else going on before she transported them but they needed to get them back to the Cheyenne base for better observation and quicker access to local hospitals, just in case.

"Doc!" Colonel Jack O'Neill yelled from across the room.

"Yes Colonel?"

"When will I be able to blow this popsicle stand?"

"Don't even begin to start that. We still have to get back to our base and you will still need to stay in the infirmary for observation. We will be transported home tomorrow."

Janet began checking the clipboard attached to the end of his bed. Making sure with one final glance that the Colonel was stable and ready for transport.

"I thought you said we had to wait until Captain Carter woke up before we could be transported?"

"I would have preferred that but it doesn't look like she has any business waking up and I would feel better being back at our base with the closer access to the Air Force hospital near Cheyenne."

Janet had a look of concern on her face when she turned to look at the young Captain laying on the bed next to the Colonel.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet Doc?"

"I'm not sure. She had some injuries that needed to be taken care of and still a couple that will require surgery once we get home but there isn't any indication as to why she is still asleep."

Janet turned back to look at Jack. He had the same concerned look on his face. He was the one that suffered from internal bleeding, broken leg and cracked ribs. On top of the freezing conditions that they had to survive. It didn't make sense. The Captain had started off in way better condition than him but yet here she laid; still unconscious and suffering from more than what she lead on while trapped in that cave.

Little did they realize thought that the Captain was about to make her debut to consciousness. Samantha Carter could hear their conversation; it sounded like she was hearing it through cotton balls stuck in her ears but she had heard their concern.

_Why did everything hurt? Why am I so cold? What happened? The last thing I remember is telling the Colonel it was an honor serving with him. This can't be what death feels like, it's not supposed to hurt like this, right?_

"Ughh…" The Captain moaned.

"Carter!" Jack set up a little straighter to get a better look at his second in command.

"Captain Carter. Can you hear me?" Janet immediately to the bedside of her fellow officer and friend.

Sam tried moving and more moaning and groaning noise.

"Sam I need you to lay still. You got pretty banged up, you're going to be a little sore. Can you open your eyes for me?" Janet leaned over just a little more to get a better look.

Janet could see her eyes moving behind her eyelids but other than that it seemed the effort to open her eyes was too great.

"Carter! Open your eyes, that's an order!" Jack commanded his voice.

"Mmmmh…" Sam's faced turned to a grimace as she started to fully regain consciousness.

"That's it Sam. Open your eyes for me." Janet being the ever good doctor with good bed side manner.

"Wh-what happened?" Sam's voice croaked and she tried licking her lips from how dry her mouth was.

"Need something to drink?" Janet knew exactly what was wrong, knew her mouth would be dry and her throat felt like it had sand paper on the inside.

All Sam could do was weakly nod her head. Janet went to the end of the bed to get a cup of ice chips. Getting a spoon full and putting it to her lips she let a few chips fall into her mouth let it melt and giving the Captain the necessary moisture.

"More."

"We want to take it easy for now Sam, we don't want you getting sick by taking in too much too fast. Can you full open your eyes for me now?"

Finally, Janet got full view of the young soldiers blue eyes. Taking out her pen light she shined it into the Captains eyes, making her immediately wince and turn her head.

"Can you tell me the last thing you remember?" Janet needing to get an assessment of her patient.

"Um I guess it would be climbing to the top of the craves. I realized we were on an ice planet and there would be no way of finding help unless it came through the gate, so I went back down to where I left the Colonel." Sam was trying to think if she had left anything out but couldn't come up with anything else.

"How did you get back down? It took the rescuers rock climbing gear to get to you." Janet had some concern about what was about to be reported next.

"Well I tried making it down safely but my footing slipped and I slid the whole way down." Sam finally gained the strength to look around her surroundings. Not exactly knowing where she was she had a confused look on her face.

"Where are we? Why aren't we in the infirmary?"

"Well Carter we weren't exactly on an ice planet." The Colonel finally getting the attention of his subordinate.

"Sam there is an explanation but we need to get a better look as to what's going on with you and someone who is more qualified will be able to explain what happened to you and the Colonel."

This only confused her more. Janet could tell she was trying to take a mental stock of everything that was wrong.

"First, can you tell me exactly what hurts and how you did it?" Janet had her clip board ready to take notes.

"Well my back and side is hurting, I don't remember how it happened because when we came through the gate we were thrown but it wasn't nothing to truly hurt this bad. It hurts to breathe. My right knee is hurting pretty bad too. But other than that I'm okay. How long have I been out?"

Janet and Jack both look at each other. Sam knew something was going on.

"Carter you have been asleep for three days."

"THREE! There's no way, I'm fine. You were the one seriously hurt."

Sam tried sitting up more but instantly felt a sharp pain shoot through her ribcage. Janet put a gentle hand on her shoulder and lowered her down back to the bed.

"Easy, easy. You got some pretty serious injuries Captain. And from what the Colonel said you were pretty much fine the whole time taking care of him and trying to figure out what was wrong with the gate. That's why I was wondering how all this happened."

"What is exactly wrong with me?" Sam had a shiver run through her body so big it was noticeable.

"Cold?" Sam nodded her head once again and looked over at her commanding officer.

Janet walked over and got another heated blanket to lay over her.

"Well to start you required some stitches on your cheek. You have a concussion which explains why you were unconscious from being thrown through the gate. Those were injuries you had from impact so says the Colonel. Now onto more serious matters. You have a few cracked ribs and your spine and tail bone are bruised from falling down the craves. Which I'm assuming is how you also tore your ACL in your right knee, which is going to require surgery to repair once we get home. Now none of these injuries are life threatening but the fact that you stayed up for almost three days straight and the cold is why you have been asleep for this amount of time. Your body needed time to heal itself the best it could. We have also detected what looks to be the start of pneumonia in your lungs, so we need to monitor that more closely when we get home as well." Janet sighed at the end of her report. Even though they were both safe now they still had a way to go before being able to be fit for duty.

"Home? Where are we?" Sam was extremely confused.

"Captain we were in Antarctica the whole time. There is a second Stargate on Earth." The look on her face was to be expected.

"How? When? What?" Captain Carter's mind was going a thousand miles per hour trying to figure out how this was possible.

"Sam I know you want to immediately try and figure all this out. But you just woke up and I need you to rest. Tomorrow we are going back to Cheyenne and you will be having knee surgery the following day to repair the damage. You will have plenty of time to figure this out once you're on the road to recovery. Both of you will have some serious down time to recover." Janet made a few final marks and stepped away to the office that was designated as hers.

The look on Sam's face was one of confusion and exhaustion. She knew that the Colonel would have down time for recovery but she never dreamed she would have any serious injuries that would require down time.

"Don't worry Carter, we will be alright. You know Danny and Teal'c will keep us company while we are on base." Jack trying to make light of situation, as always.

"It will be alright sir. I just can't believe I didn't think of dialing a different address other than our own." Guilt was now replacing any other feeling the Captain had.

"Hey no one would have figured that out. I'm just glad we both made it out alive, plus we will get at least the next 6 months off to figure out why there is two Stargate's."

"SIX MONTHS?!" Carter's voice went up 3 octives.

"Yea that's how long it's going to take for that knee of yours to heal once you have surgery, my leg won't be too much further behind you."

Jack lets out a laugh while looking at the shocked expression of the woman in the bed next to his.

"Sir I don't know if you heard me or not but before I decided to come back down I told you that it had been an honor for me as well. I'm just sorry we couldn't get out sooner."

"Hey think nothing of it, we made it, we are going to be okay and we get a 6-month vacation." Sam smiles thinking of the Colonel was going to truly enjoy himself where as she was going to be miserable.

"Alright you two. Time for rest. We will be leaving bright and early tomorrow." Janet had cut down the lights and stepped back into her office.

The two officers laid further down in their beds and sighed in sync. It had been one hell of a trip through the gate. They had gotten banged up but will eventually be okay and back at it as a team.

Author's Note: This has always been one of my favorite episodes. I just think that the tumble that Sam took resulted in more injuries than they showed. I'm just writing these one-shots, some might go a couple of chapters but nothing too extensive. Leave me your thoughts and reviews! If you have any ideas that you would like to see, just let me know!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is another installation for the one-shots!

Summary: The trip back to the gate in Emancipation!

Sam's POV

I honestly didn't think this is how this trip through the gate would have been. I can't believe I let my guard down to the point of being able to be kidnapped. I can't believe I didn't protest more once I realized they wanted me to dress and act like the locals. I should have insisted we go back home and send a different team through, an all-male team.

But I had to prove to everyone that I could handle any situation that we would be put in, clearly I can handle myself but I let this go too far and now I'm going to pay the price for it. Actually I already have paid the price but the Colonel doesn't know that, none of them do.

I'm not quite sure how I'm going to keep this from everyone, especially the new CMO at the base. I honestly had forgotten about my back not too long after it happened, this society really did have a miracle drug that was going to help out Earth. Once the women of Turghan's camp put that ointment on my back the pain was gone almost instantly. Now I knew that the wounds were there but I didn't feel them. Especially once I knew that I had to fight the warlord the adrenaline pumping through my veins made me feel like Wonder Woman.

Now that the excitement is over, I won my freedom and Nya's freedom. We are on way home and the pain is starting to rear its ugly head. The fact that I didn't disclose my injury has me nervous about what the Colonel is going to say but all I can hope for is to make it back to Earth and just let the new chief medical officer patch me, then I'll explain.

I didn't take into account the having to walk 10 klicks back to the gate, wearing my BDU's which are more stiff and irritating than the soft cloth dress, my back pack full of supplies and my weapon that is strapped around my shoulders. After trekking for the first two klicks' we take a small break to get water and rest.

"Take a load off kids, we'll take 10 under the shade of this tree." Jack O'Neill took a seat up against the tree, Daniel Jackson sat Indian style not too far from him and Teal'c stood diligent watch making sure nothing surprised the team.

I chose to sit the furthest away from everyone on a fallen tree nearby. Taking off my weapon and leaning it up against the tree that became my bench. I thought about taking off my pack as well but I wasn't sure I would be able to get it back on once the break was over. I leaned up against the tree easily and tried taking a deep breath.

I noticed my commanding officer keeping a close eye on me so I needed to make sure I didn't give anything away.

"It would have been nice to stay for the wedding." Of course Daniel wanted to stay for a 10-day wedding.

"Not this time Danny boy, we have to get back and make our initial report. Maybe in the future we can have a team of anthropologist's stationed with the SGC and in situations like these they can come and observe." Everyone looks at the Colonel, shocked by his statement.

"What? I can't be curious too about the ways of other cultures?"

"No it's just shocking that you would hope for that in the future, you know you're normally the shoot first ask questions later kind of guy." Daniel was trying to joke with the leader of the team but it wasn't quite as funny as he had hoped.

"Alright, break time is over. We need to make it back to the Stargate before dark."

We gather what little supplies we had gotten out of during the break and start making the trek back to home. I opted out of putting the strap back around my shoulders. Hoping that no one notices how focused I am on putting one foot in front of the other. I'm bringing up the rear of the team, Teal'c in the lead and Colonel O'Neill and Daniel walking side by side in the middle.

It's about two more klicks' before I start falling behind. I have been able to keep up and keep appearances up. Now I know that my commanding officer knows something is up because he keeps making backwards glances to me. Daniel or Teal'c has yet to notice or if they have they haven't made it obvious.

It hurts to breathe, it hurts to move, it hurts having this weight on my back after taking 10 whippings to the back with a leathered whip. Not counting the bruises, I know I have from the fight with Turghan. I can feel the sticky feeling of blood and sweat mixing together. I must have finally bled through my bandages because I can feel it making my shirt and jacket stick to my back.

I'm not going to make it back to the gate, not on my own.

"Alright there Carter?" The shock of the question is written all over my face. My head jerks up and makes eye contact and I know that if I lie now that it's only going to be worse. I've kept this secret long enough.

"Uh sir, I need to tell you something."

This gets the attention of Daniel and Teal'c, they stop moving forward and turn back to look at me.

"I honestly didn't think about this until we were already on our way back, I seriously had forgotten about it. That drug really does work sir."

I see the Colonel and Daniel both eyeing me for injury.

"Well Captain let's make it over to those trees and get in the shade and we can discuss what's going on. I was in need of a break anyways."

I know he said that last statement to make me feel better about being injured, he didn't really need a break but knew I would be feeling inadequate right about now.

"Sam, what happened?" Daniel is so concerned.

"Well the morning before you guys rescued me I tried escaping. I honestly thought I had made it when I got to the horses and was able to steal one and rode into the woods. But he had spotters all through there and I was recaptured. Turghan was pissed. He was going to beat the women responsible for me and I wasn't about to let that happen. They had nothing to do with me trying to escape. So I took the beating for them sir."

We are now in the shade and I don't know if I can put on more foot in front of the other with this pack on.

"So what kind of beating we talking about here Captain?" Colonel O'Neill could tell I was struggling and came over to assist me. He put one hand on the upper part of my arm and guided me to another fallen tree.

"Well sir, he took out a leather whip and told me he would hit me until I cried out. He was going to make me an obedient woman. I was able to take 10 slashes before I cried out."

Daniel's face is one of shock and Teal'c was still stoic as ever but lowered his head just a little. Colonel O'Neill was the only one able to keep his composure the same.

"How have you been able to make it this far? How were you able to fight Turghan? Sam you must have been in excruciating pain."

"Daniel that miracle drug really does take away pain instantly. As soon as the women treated me and bandaged my back and helped me change clothes, it was like nothing had happened. Then I guess the adrenaline of preparing for the fight masked the pain. It really wasn't until we started walking back to the gate that I started to feel my back again." I turn to look at my commanding officer. "I know Colonel I should have disclosed my injuries immediately, I was just so grateful for you guys rescuing me and then having to fight Turghan. It honestly slipped my mind sir."

"It's alright Captain. I'm just glad you told us before you passed out on us. Let's get this pack off and assess the situation."

Daniel and the Colonel both grabbed my pack on either side and help lift the weight off and slide it down my arms. I couldn't contain a hiss as the pain I felt from removing my pack. The gasp I heard from Daniel was a dead giveaway that I had in fact bled through and was in worse shape than I was telling myself.

"Well I don't think we should do anymore other than divvy up your pack and Daniel can carry your weapon. I would feel better letting the CMO of the base handle this. Think you can make it back?"

"Yes sir. I feel 10 times better now that I have that weight off my back sir."

"I bet Sam. You're bleeding pretty badly." Daniel obviously not trained in the proper tactics of not scaring someone who has been injured.

We stand back up and I have Daniel and Colonel O'Neill on either side of me. The rest of the way back to the gate has to be made on my own two feet. I refuse to show anymore weakness.

Breathing properly is becoming an issue. Each breath I can feel through my back and onto one side. Makes me think that I possibly have some cracked or broken ribs. I keep my head down and focused on the ground, putting one foot in front of the other. A cough comes unexpectedly and about sends me to the ground. The quick reaction of the Colonel and Daniel grabbing my arms before I face plant onto the ground.

"Time for another break." The command comes.

"I'm okay. I can make it sir." I'm trying to put on a brave front.

"Nope we need water and rest. We can afford another 10-minute break before the last three klicks."

They guide me over to a big rock just on the edge of the forest. We aren't in the shade this time and the sun is beating down on us. I raise my hand to my forehead and the sweat is rolling off of me. I know it's hot but it's not that hot.

Daniel touches his hand to my forehead and pulls away quickly.

"Sam your burning up!"

"I'm alright Daniel, I promise."

"Captain you're not looking too hot. You have lost a lot of your color and I'm afraid this means an infection."

I just nod my head and accept the water that Teal'c hands to me. He has been exceptionally quiet this trip. I take a long drink from the cool water.

"Teal'c once we get going on this last leg of the trip I want you to go on ahead and dial home and get them prepared for the Captain."

"Indeed O'Neill. Captain Carter will need immediate medical assistance."

"Ready for this Carter?"

I nod once again. I need to keep my focus on the task at hand. Getting home.

We start moving and about half way there I look up and see that Teal'c is nowhere in sight. I guess I'm the one holding up our usual pace. Teal'c has went on ahead to inform the base of my injuries and that I'm in pretty bad shape. I will make it on my own two feet through the gate.

I lost focus for just a second and my feet stumbled once again. The two men on either side of me saved me from hitting the ground. Rather than last time where we took a break they just kept their hands on me and we kept going. The Stargate is in view and we are almost home.

"Daniel go ahead and dial us up."

Daniel let go of my arm and picked up the pace just enough to get there and dial before we get there.

"Going to make it Captain?"

"Yes sir." I know I said that more forcefully than what was needed but I need him to understand that even injured the team can count on me.

I look up as I hear the sound of the gate activating and I know we have made it. Other than a little assistance I made it on my own. I can't help but feel proud. Daniel once again comes to stand beside me and put his arm around mine. We step through the gate to go home.

The coolness feeling you have when you travel through the gate was a welcomed relief. My skin had felt like it was on fire for hours and it didn't help that the planet we just left was in the dead of summer.

As soon as we exit the gate I see the medical personnel waiting at the end of the ramp and Teal'c standing watch just behind them. I didn't realize the effect of finally being home and the gate travel would have on me.

I tried making it to the end of the ramp but I knew that whatever fuel I had left in the tank was done. I had been running of fumes for so long that getting home was going to be the last thing I could do on my own. My knees buckled and my eyes rolled into the back of my head but I knew my team would catch me, like they had done twice before.

AN: I might continue this one on. Might just go ahead to the next idea. Please review and let know what you think! I should have said this in the first chapter but all mistakes are mine, there is no beta reader.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Continued on from chapter 2!

Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson were able to grab their teammate before she connected with the metal ramp. Lowering her down to the ramp to lay on her front as to not hurt her already injured back.

"Alright gentlemen, time to step back and let the professionals handle this." The new chief medical officer was a tiny woman with brunette hair. But her voice made her appear as she was a giant and the clicking of her heels gave her professionalism away.

Jack and Daniel stepped back towards the gate. Wanting to make sure that their teammate was properly taken care. The CMO may have been ordered here by the Air Force but you have to earn the trust of the teams on this base, especially SG-1's.

"On the count of three we are going to lift the Captain onto the stretcher. Let's make sure she is kept on her stomach at all times. We have it from here Colonel, your team should report to the infirmary after your debriefing for your post mission physicals. One. Two. Three." She didn't even take her eyes off the fallen soldier as she gave the commanding officer of the flagship team a direct order.

"Welcome home SG-1. Report to me in 15 minutes for the debriefing and then we will get you to medical." The commander of the base, General Hammond, gave his orders and looked at the young woman he considered a daughter being wheeled out of the gateroom.

The three remaining team members walked solemnly towards the locker room and weapons room to deposit their weapons and change so they can get through the proper steps before getting to visit their teammate.

"What's everyone's opinion on the new CMO?" Daniel asked trying to break the silence and tension.

"Well she definitely comes in a small package."

"What does her size have to do with her title O'Neill?"

"Nothing T, nothing."

"Well she certainly doesn't mind taking charge and she seems like she knows her job pretty well."

"For Carter's sake I hope she does."

The male members of SG-1 took a quick shower and changed into clean clothes before heading to the briefing room. None of them wanted to take the time to explain what had happened, they just wanted to check on their fourth member.

"Colonel care to explain to me what happened on this trip?"

"Well sir, we arrived and started towards the civilization when we came across a boy being attacked by wild dogs. We saved him and then it went to hell in a hand basket."

Daniel raised his eyebrows at the language that Jack was using.

"General we didn't realize that this particular culture was of Mongolian origin and had certain restrictions on women."

"Restrictions? Daniel is that what you call kidnapping, beating and raping women?" O'Neill clearly not interested in being politically correct and pissed off as to what happened to one of his officers.

"Are you saying…" General Hammond's face lost color and shock appeared, an appropriate response.

"Captain Carter did not state whether sexual assault happened or not. However, she did receive a beating for disobeying Turghan and trying to escape. Had we not rescued her the likelihood of that type of assault would have happened." Teal's being the only one who could keep his cool while explaining the situation stepped in.

"Carter told us she was whipped with a leather whip until she cried out, she was able to take 10 strikes before he stopped."

"Sam told us that he was going to beat the women responsible for her disobedience and she couldn't let that happen. She also said she had been thrown from a horse before that. It's been a rough mission for her General."

"That's an understatement."

"Colonel I understand your upset over this mission but can we keep the colorful commentary to a minimum."

"That was not the end of the physical requirements of Captain Carter. She then had to win the freedom of Turghan's daughter so she would not be stoned to death for loving a rival chieftain's son. It was a battle to the death."

General Hammond's eyebrows shot up and he shook his head.

"So you're telling me that she was able to fight after being thrown from a horse and severally beaten?"

"It's that drug we brought back sir. It really does have some miracle properties to it. Carter said she had even forgotten about her back until we started our way home. She seemed fine up until the point she didn't sir."

"Well I'm glad you made it back in relatively one-piece SG-1. Head to the infirmary for your check-ups and check on Captain Carter for me. I expect your reports on my desk by 0900 tomorrow. Dismissed."

All members of SG-1 were now in the infirmary, each one having their own beds. The first three beds of the infirmary filled with the male members and the bed all the way in the back with the curtain pulled was occupied by the sole female member. Dr. Fraiser must have thought it best for the privacy of the young Captain.

After receiving a clean bill of health and receiving the proper injections they were released to go.

None of them left.

They sat around the bed that had occupied Daniel and waited.

Finally, after what felt like hours the curtain was drawn back and the tiny doctor stepped out. She was shocked to see the rest of SG-1 sitting around patiently waiting.

"How is she doc?"

"My name is Dr. Janet Fraiser and Colonel I can't release information about a patient. Not even to her commanding officer unless it is the General. But I am here to tell you that you need to go get rest yourself and come back when she is awake and she can inform you of as much about her condition as she wants."

"With all due respect Dr. Fraiser. We aren't going anywhere. We are her teammates and if it's all the same we are just going to rest here. None of us could get any sleep not knowing what was happening."

"Do I need to make it an order or contact General Hammond?"

The three of them looked between each other and their silence was their answer. They weren't going anywhere.

"Fine have it your way. If I so much as hear the three of you disturbing her I will have you physically removed." Janet walked away to go inform the General of her patient and the insubordination of the rest of SG-1.

They might not have gotten off to the best foot but the members of SG-1 new that the new chief medical officer was going to fit right in here. Captain Carter was going to love having another strong female on base. They also knew eventually she would fall in love with the rest of them too. Lord knows they have run off several doctors' already but they had a feeling this one wasn't going to be going anywhere any time soon.

They gathered around her bed. She lay asleep on her stomach with her head turned towards the side the Colonel sat on. He didn't know whether it was still from her passing out on her own or if the good 'ole doc had given her something to sleep. The Captain had on the standard issue gown that ties in the back but it wasn't tied and there were bandages that covered her entire back. She also had on what looked to be scrub pants with a thin blanket laid over her.

Finally, Janet returned to the infirmary with a look of displeasure on her face. The team knew that the General had taken up for them and they were allowed to stay because she didn't even look at any of them, just came over and checked on her patient.

They might have started off on the wrong foot but Dr. Fraiser respected a team that was willing to take care of their own. Especially men taking care of their fallen female teammate. She wasn't used to seeing such comradeship between a team that wasn't all male. She knew that eventually she would need to apologize for her behavior but she had thought that this was going to be like all her other posts and she was going to have to fight her way to being respected.

Apparently she was wrong.

It was the middle of the night when Jack heard some whimpers coming from the gurney. He raised his head up from his fist where it had been resting.

"Captain?" This got the attention of the other team members.

"Please, stop. Don't!" Samantha Carter started to move more, make more noises. Jack O'Neill knew he needed to get the doctor but also keep her still so she didn't injure herself anymore.

"Daniel go get the good doctor, tell her that her patient is waking up." The look on Daniel's face showed that he did not want to leave Sam's side but then quickly turned to understanding.

"Teal'c let's make sure that she doesn't move too much. I don't know exactly what is under those bandages since the doctor wouldn't tell us but I know that she doesn't need to move too much." Teal'c just inclined his head and took a stance beside the gurney.

The young Captain still mumbling under her breathe in her sleep but her eyes were moving behind her eyelids and partially opening. Giving away that she was about to regain consciousness. Just has the Colonel was observing his second in command he heard the clicking of the heels that belonged to the chief medical officer.

"Colonel step aside." He did just that, giving the doctor access to her patient.

"Captain Carter, can you open your eyes for me?" She laid a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed.

"Please! Stop!" Sam was becoming more vocal and her teammates could tell that she was dreaming of what happened on that planet.

"Carter open your eyes, that's an order!" The Colonel commanding his voice in hopes that this would wake the Captain up.

Her eye's finally opened and she winced at the light. After they got adjusted she looked around the best she could with lying on her stomach.

"Sir?" Her voiced cracked and cause her to cough lightly. Which caused pretty severe pain.

"Take it easy Carter. We are home. You made it, remember?"

The questioning look on her face showed her trying to remember exactly what happened.

"Now would you three mind stepping out while I give the Captain a once over." She might have asked a question but it was an order. The trio gave one look at their teammate and she nodded slightly and they took their leave. Daniel pulled the curtain around the bed and they went back to waiting in the chairs that they had taken up when they first got back.

"Captain Carter, I'm Dr. Janet Fraiser. The new chief medical officer here on base. Can you tell me exactly what happened? I treated your obvious wounds when you arrived but since you were unconscious I wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything."

"Um well as you can tell I was whipped on my back. I took a couple of hits during the fight with Turghan but noting too serious. I think you got everything."

"I was told you were also thrown from a horse?"

"Yeah but I didn't really get hurt from that other than my pride."

"Well there isn't much I can do for that." Janet has a small grin on her face, hoping she was making the Captain feel better.

"Why does it hurt to breathe?" The grimace on her patients face sent her right back into doctor mode.

"Captain you have suffered a serious injury. Along with your back needing stiches I felt several broken ribs. You have a sprained wrist as well and some bruising along your jaw and cheek bone."

"I don't remember breaking any ribs. Must have happened when he punished me for escaping. I didn't think a leather whip could cause that."

"Depending on the force it most definitely can break ribs and in your case, it did. You have several deep lacerations on your back that required internal and external stitches. Now those will require pretty close care so it doesn't set up infection and you can't get them wet. I've wrapped your wrist in an ace bandage, it should only take a week or so to start feeling better. As for your ribs I am unable to wrap them because of the injury to your back. It is going to require bed rest for at least a week before I want to get you up and about."

"A week? You mean here in this bed, for a week?"

"I'm afraid so. Look at it this way you will get the rest and care you need and we will get to know each other. Us ladies need to stick together on this male overrun facility." Dr. Fraiser was hoping to lighten the mood. She knew any soldier would be appalled at the idea of having to stay in the infirmary for this amount of time.

"Yea but still. A week? Are you sure I couldn't go home for the week to rest?"

"Do you have someone who could take care of you while your home?"

The Captain just closed her eyes and knew that would be answer enough. Sam tried taking a deeper breath than she was capable of and winced for the action.

"That's what I thought. Looks like your stuck here for the time being and then in a week we will discuss options of going home. Now I have read the initial reports of your teammates. Is there anything else you need to tell me before I go inform the General of your status?"

"No I don't think so. I think that about covers it other than I think my recovery would be more acceptable if I could go home."

"Your protest is duly noted. Now if you will excuse me I need to type up my report. Plus, I think you are going to have some eager visitors if you're up to it."

Dr. Fraiser pulled the curtain and not to her surprise there stood SG-1 waiting until they were able to be reunited with their fallen comrade. She smiled at them for the first time the male members of SG-1, she knew she was rough around the edges with them but she had reason for being so stand offish. Her previous experience had showed her that the women of any facility were treated as second rate citizens and she always had to prove herself. This base was proving her wrong at every turn, she hoped that she could mend the fence she so quickly put up between her and the flagship team.

"You can visit but only for a short time. She needs her rest and so do the three of you."

"Thanks Doc. We won't stay too long, scouts honor."

They walk over to Sam and sit down in chairs on the side her head is turned.

"How you feeling Sam?"

"A little worse for wear. I'm sorry to report that I'm going to be out of commission for a little while sir."

"That's alright Captain. I think we could all use a little down time right about now. We have been going none stop for over a month."

"It is good to see you awake Captain Carter." It doesn't matter how many times she has told Teal'c he could call her Sam or just Carter like the Colonel he always uses her full rank when addressing her.

"It's good to be awake. I knew I had been hurt but I swear I didn't think it was this bad sir."

"Well the good doctor wouldn't tell us exactly what was going on. Something about patient/doctor confidentiality."

"I've got a sprained wrist, some broken ribs and apparently a lot of stitches. I knew being whipped with a leather whip would cause some damage but not this much sir."

"Well we are going to let you get some rest Captain. We were told not to take up too much of your time. We will see you in the morning."

"Uh guys, I just want to thank you all for everything you did for me back on that planet. And helping me get home sir."

"Think nothing of it Sam, you would have done the same for us. Try and get some sleep."

Doctor Faiser had kept her office door open to ease drop on the conversation. She had gained a new respect for this team. They protected each other and helped each other regardless of gender. She knew she owed the team an apology for her earlier behavior. But for right now she wanted to type this report up and get it sent to the General for their morning briefing.

As the night went on the doctor couldn't find sleep. She didn't want to go home with her first patient being in the infirmary still, she would rather stay on base and sleep on her office couch just in case she was needed.

Janet was finally able to doze off when she heard a yelp and whimpers coming from the only patient under her care. Jumping up quickly and going to her side she was met with the on-duty nurse. Samantha Carter was again dreaming and mumbling in her sleep. Janet decided to stay quiet for just a minute to listen, hoping to get an idea what was bothering her. She dismissed the nurse and took a seat next to the troubled patient. Listening carefully, she started to become worried that the Captain hadn't disclosed everything that happened on that planet. She made a few mental notes to bring up the following morning. Little did the doctor know that on the other side of the curtain sat Teal'c who had heard his teammate under duress and was about to intervene when the doctor had. He also made a few notes to bring up to his commanding officer in the morning when they were meeting for breakfast in just a couple of hours. Thankfully after the one episode the young Captain slept the rest of the night until it was time for morning rounds.

At the usual team table, the three male members ate breakfast quietly at first. Until Teal'c decided it was time to bring up the restless night their teammate had had.

"What are you saying Teal'c?"

"I am stating that Captain Carter is having disturbing dreams about what occurred on that planet."

"You don't think Turghan done more than just beat Sam up, do you?"

"Captain Carter was in different clothing when we rescued her from the warlord."

"Carter would have told us if something more had happened. Right?"

"Would she Jack? She kept the fact that she was injured from us all together until she couldn't anymore."

"Dr. Fraiser also witnessed this. I was about to approach Captain Carter and wake her when Dr. Fraiser stepped in."

"It might come better from her than us anyways. But I think we need to talk to the good doctor before she talks to Carter."

The team was in agreeance and quickly finished their breakfast. Making their way to the infirmary they seen the doctor about to open the curtain. When she heard footsteps she knew who was coming down the hall and met their eyes and could tell they had something on their minds. Forgoing to check on her patient for a few more minutes she motioned for them to come into her office, she shut the door behind them.

"Doc I'm afraid that we might have missed something. Teal'c was keeping watch last night when he heard Carter having a nightmare and we know you know about it as well but we have some concerns."

"Keeping watch?" She raised an eyebrow towards the tallest member of the team.

"We felt it necessary to keep watch over her, we failed to do so during the mission which lead to all of this." Jack giving the best explanation possible.

"And now looking back we have realized something that should have caught our attention immediately. When Sam was told to dress like the Shavadi she was in a blue dress that was very decorated and when we rescued her from Turghan she was in a simple black and tan dress. We should have known then something happened and we were warned that if we hadn't rescued her when we did that Turghan would partake in his latest purchase so that's why we went in without a plan. But it never crossed our minds that something might have already happened."

"Okay but the Captain never insinuated that an assault had happened right?"

"Right but she didn't disclose that she had been whipped right away either. Now she is having nightmares, we all heard her the first time. We are thinking though that it would be better to come from you than us." The commanding officer of the flagship team has barely looked up the entire time. Janet could see the disappointment on his face, the disappointment in himself.

"Well I was just about to go in and check on her when you three walked through. I will ask some more direct questions but you know I can't discuss any of this with you guys around. She needs her privacy, unless she states otherwise."

They nod their heads and walk towards the curtained off bed. Janet pulls it back to reveal that her patient is already awake.

"How are feeling Captain Carter?"

"You can call me Sam."

"Okay how are you feeling Sam? The rest of team is patiently waiting to come a visit."

"They can come in. And I'm feeling alright, sore and stiff but it's not too bad."

"Are you sure about them coming in? I need to check your bandages and ask a few questions."

"It's okay Dr. Fraiser. We are a team and I need them to see that I'm okay. I already failed them by letting myself get captured and not telling them I was hurt."

"Well if I'm calling you Sam you need to call me Janet."

"Okay, Janet." Sam smiled.

"If you three would like to come over here instead of stalking in the peanut section."

They walked over solemnly and quietly.

"How are you holding up Sam?"

"Well I think Janet is about to explain that I'm going to be okay and how long everything is going to take to heal. But I'm alright guys, I promise."

"Well let's get these bandages checked and see what your back looks like. This will be the hardest part of the healing process, keeping it from getting infected and keeping it from getting wet. The stitches should come in out in 7 to 10 days. Once they are out we will then begin getting you up out of that bed and see where the ribs are at in the healing process. Until then though I'm afraid that this is the best position for you to lay in and complete bed rest is required."

"Uh Janet, what about going to the bathroom and showering?"

"Well Sam you have a catheter and sponge baths will be all that can happen for the next week. Those stitches are the only thing holding your skin together." Sam just grimaced at the words coming out of her mouth.

Captain Carter's teammates realized that they shouldn't be standing here listening to this. Jack O'Neill turned his back and tried to focus on anything other than what was happening in front of him. Daniel Jackson decided to reach over and take her hand as he squatted next the bed, trying to keep Sam's mind off the doctor changing the bandages. Teal'c stood watch as usual.

"Now that we have this taken care of. There is another concern I have Sam. I was informed a little about what happened on the planet, how you were rescued and the shape you were in. How come you were in a different dress when you were rescued?"

"Well when I tried escaping and was returned back to the camp, Turghan was going to beat the women responsible for me and I couldn't let that happen. I told him if he needed to beat a woman to feel more like a man that he should try me. He told me he liked spirit in his horses not his women and that he would make me an obedient woman. That's when he pulled out his knife and slit the back of my dress and began to whip me. He said that he would whip me until I cried out. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, I honestly thought I could make it without making a noise but on the 10th strike I couldn't hold back anymore." A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye as she gave a recount of the beating.

"Is that all that happened Sam? I need you be truthful with me right now. There are different exams that need to be done if so." Janet didn't want to come out and say it but she can see the look on Sam's face and the confusion her questions just brought with them,

"Sam we understand if something happened that you don't want us knowing about. We just want you to be okay and after Teal'c heard you last night having nightmares we are concerned something else happened." Daniel trying to be the best friend he could be.

"Daniel I wasn't raped if that's what you mean. He kissed me forcefully and against my wishes but that was it. I know I should have said something but I didn't think it was a big deal. I didn't realize I was having nightmares; I don't remember that." She closed her eyes as more tears come to the surface.

"Carter we were warned that if we didn't come when we did that Turghan would partake in his latest purchase and we weren't about to let that happen but the more we thought about it the more concerned we became that he had done more."

"Sir I promise I would tell you if it had happened. I'm not going to lie, just the kiss was violating enough but I wouldn't keep something like that away from you."

"Well Sam that's all we needed to know. I understand why you kept it to yourself and maybe that wasn't what the nightmare was about but you did have a restless night last night. But next time you have to inform of us of all the events that happen, no matter how small." Sam nods, not trusting her voice at this moment.

"Alright guys I think it's time that we give the Captain some rest once again, that is going to be how she heals quicker."

"Sam I just want to apologize to you, I should have never suggested that you participate like the locals. Next time we will just leave."

"I feel like I owe you guys an apology. I let my guard down, I thought I could handle whatever was thrown at me. Next time I won't be so easy to kidnap."

"Carter I am the one responsible for this team. We will never be separated like that again. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Feel better Carter. We will be back later today, once the doc says we can."

The guys walked out of the infirmary to their daily task's on base. Until it was time for a member to take their turn of keeping watch of their injured teammate. They would never be apart again.

"Alright Sam, I just want to make sure you are okay. I know you know what it's like to be a woman in the service and the likelihood that rape could be used as a weapon against you. That's why it's standard protocol for service women to be on some type of birth control."

"I understand Janet and I am. I'm not going to lie, I had thoughts about what was going to happen if my team didn't get to me in time. I'm just thankful they did."

"You four must get a long pretty good. I actually owe them an apology; I'm just so used to how woman are normally treated by such a male dominant field. I came in pretty strong headed and didn't give them a chance to prove me otherwise. Watching them with you has changed my mind."

"I didn't really get off on the right foot here either but I quickly realized that this wasn't going to be like any other posting I have had before. You will see that too. I'm glad you're here Janet, even if the guys are great guys us ladies have to stick together." Sam smiled once again and got a smile from the hardnosed doctor as well.

Sam couldn't hold back a yawn though. Janet took her cue to let her patient rest. She pulled the curtain and when she stepped into office she began to think. This wasn't going to be like any other posting she has had before. The people were going to be different. The risk was going to be higher than ever before. But so were the rewards. She was glad to have found a friend in Samantha Carter and the rest of SG-1.

AN: I'm not quite sure how I feel about this. I do feel like that Janet Fraiser would have bumped heads with everyone, just like Samantha Carter did. This might be out of character or wrong with some of the medical terminology. Like I said, not too happy with this one and it is really long! Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for other story adventures I could pursue. Reviews keep me going.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I haven't written in a while, been super busy with work, life, and had some health issues but hopefully I can get back on track and write a little more again.

A/N 2: This is my take on the very first team night.

When Jack said he needed a beer out loud in the locker room he never dreamed that Daniel would agree with him much less suggest that the team come over and enjoy one together. So now he was driving back to his place with Teal'c in the passenger seat. All he could think of was if he had any underwear laying around and if his house was in half way decent shape.

Major Carter even agreed to come, she was in her vintage Volvo following the Colonel and Daniel chose to ride with her. They tend to car pool to work anyways.

Pulling into his driveway Jack couldn't help but think what was going to be a peaceful night with a few beers has turned into a party and he wasn't too happy about but didn't have the energy to argue with Daniel after the grueling mission they just came home from. Who knows maybe it won't be so bad but it sure as heck is going to be a one-time thing, he was never bringing up having a beer around his team again. This was supposed to be his way of winding down after missions.

They all got out of their cars, reaching to grab the supplies needed for a team night; two cases of beer, pizza, chips and a movie.

At the door Jack turned to the two younger members and the alien of his team.

"Mi casa es sue casa."

Teal'c just raised his eyebrow and Daniel and Sam followed him inside.

"Bathrooms down the hall to the left, living room to the front, kitchen right next to it and the best part of the house, the back porch through the glass doors. Make yourselves comfortable while I put the beer away."

The three members walked to the couch and took a seat, leaving the recliner open for their commanding officer. Daniel was taking it all in, noticing the books on the bookshelf, the collection of VHS tapes and records. Teal'c was being as stoic as ever. Major Carter busied herself with situating the rest of the stuff brought in on the coffee table in front of her.

Samantha Carter didn't make it a habit coming into the homes of her commanding officer and just as she was about to politely deny the offer for this team night when Daniel popped up begging her. Also stating that they car pooled and that he wouldn't be able to go unless she went.

"Alright kids here are some plates, a beer for everyone and paper towels. Anything else needed?"

"Jack you have a nice house."

"What did you expect Daniel a shack?"

"No, I don't know what I expected but it wasn't this."

"Colonel O'Neill I will not require any alcoholic beverages."

"Come on T, we are off duty. Kick up your feet and relax a little."

Everyone just giggled because they knew Teal'c definitely was not going to kick up his feet.

Daniel had immediately opened his beer along with Jack but Teal'c now refused his and Sam's still sat closed in her hands.

"Don't tell me Carter, you don't drink either?"

"It's not that sir. I just have to drive Daniel back and don't want to risk it."

She was trying to keep every ounce of professionalism she could.

"Don't worry about that Carter, have a beer or two and you can still drive home. Worst comes to worst and you can always crash here. Plenty of room."

The deep shade of red that creeped up her neck and onto her cheeks gave away the embarrassment but she accepted the beer anyways.

They all had had a rough time on this last mission. Having a run in with the jaffa and having to fight their way home. Scrapes and bruises is what they walked away with but still the adrenaline high of having such a close call once again meant they needed to blow off some steam.

They all settled in to watch the movie and eat some pizza and just enjoy each other's company. No one outside of the SGC could understand what it means to be a part of this program. Just sitting in silence with those that could understand makes the world of difference.

Once the movie was off the commander of the flagship team looked at his teammates, Daniel was passed out on the end of the couch, his second in command sitting as still as possible. She still didn't fully relax even after two beers but she didn't look as rigid as she did when this night first began. Then there was Teal'c, stoic and calm as ever. He was the most seasoned soldier of the four of them, never letting anything get to him.

"Alright kids I think it's time we call it a night. Carter you can just leave space monkey here for the night. I'll bring him to work tomorrow and Teal'c the guest bedroom is all yours."

"Are you sure sir? I don't mind waking him up." She looked over at the youngest member of the team, his glasses sitting awkwardly on his face.

"It's fine. I doubt we could get his drunk ass up anyways, who knew he was such a light weight. You okay to drive?"

"Yes sir."

With that he walked the young Captain to the door and made sure she got to her car.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad night after all. It had done Jack some good just to have company and the more he thought about it the more he figured they all felt that way. Being surrounded by people all day at work can make it hard to come home to an empty house and it was just dawning on him that his entire team was alone. They didn't have families to come home to, they didn't have much time outside of work to make friends but then hanging with them after a tough mission would be that easy either because you can't tell them what happened.

Maybe team night needed to become a regular thing.

A/N: Leave me reviews! They keep me going! All mistakes are my own!


End file.
